


Brazen Love in Space

by littlemisstpk



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alien Sex, Aliens, Frottage, Iwaizumi is an alien, M/M, Oikawa is an alien fanboy, Outer Space, Sex in Space, former childhood friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 13:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18621235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisstpk/pseuds/littlemisstpk
Summary: When Tooru witnesses an alien pod land in his back yard, he did not expect to see the childhood friend who had disappeared in middle school emerge from the craft. Even worse, he had grown up to be extremely attractive.





	Brazen Love in Space

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I write crack fic summaries for a silly Sims 4 challenge, and get enabled by a discord server to elaborate.
> 
> It's also unbetaed, but either way, here you go.

Just like any other clear, summer night, Oikawa Tooru looked up at the stars through his telescope. The cosmos were beautiful-- it was enough that Tooru didn't hold much hope in actually meeting an alien in person, because why would aliens come to crappy old Earth when they could see nebulae and asteroids and colourful planets. It didn't stop Tooru from hoping and diligently peeking through the lenses on good nights as he scanned the skies for extraterrestrial life. 

It showed up in his vision as a sparkle of motion, but as Tooru tried to track the moving object by whisking his rickety apparatus around, the object was moving too quickly for him to properly see. Not that it mattered: as Tooru gave up and turned to the sky just before he went back inside for the night, the streak of light that he had attempted to follow was clearly visible in the night sky. It had the look of a Perseid meteor shower, but it puzzled Tooru, as he wasn't expecting any signs from there for another several weeks. 

Tooru didn't have long to wait, because the light grew brighter and closer until it finally lit up his back lawn. Tooru was lucky his father was on a business trip and his mother had been out of the picture for a long time, because as he barreled through the house towards his front door, the second year university student would have woken up the entire household. As it was, he guarded his eyes from the light that was steadily fading, until he could see the object in front of him. 

The first thing that popped into Tooru's mind was that the Saiyans had landed on his property, and that it didn't bode well for that farmer in Dragon Ball Z. As Tooru's eyes adjusted to the new dark, he saw that the round pod, while definitely Saiyan-like, was not the simple silver ball he had re-familiarized himself with while convalescing from his knee surgery, but had gentle swirls of bright colours that reminded Tooru of the old volleyballs he still had stashed in the back of his closet. The pod lid opened, and what emerged was a being that took Tooru's breath away. 

Had this been one of the D-list science fiction movies that Tooru loved with little irony, Mattsun would have made fun of the production values and how every alien was bipedal. Tooru put his best friend's voice out of his mind as a veritable Adonis climbed out of the pod, looking extremely human like, and with thick arms that looked like they could squish metal like a junkyard compactor. The alien in front of him looked exactly like his perfect human male, big, burly, and with a glower that was just as impressive as the spikes that served as his hair, and the entire effect was eerily familiar.

Tooru was rudely reminded of his childhood friend who had ignited a love for volleyball that drove him to overwork himself to the point that cost him his knee. Iwachan had moved away a short time later, and as Tooru waited for a reply to his many letters and emails that never came. 

Before Tooru could stop himself, he ran towards the alien, because if this wasn't a dream, he wasn't going to let it slip through his fingers. 

“Take me with you,” Tooru blurted out. Iwachan looked in his direction, and the look of surprised recognition on the alien's face chased away any lingering doubt Tooru still held that this was Iwachan returned to him. 

Seemingly out of nowhere, a volleyball flew at Tooru's head, and he barely caught it in time to prevent a concussion. As he caught the ball, Tooru smiled at the familiar gesture, as he remembered how many times Iwachan had thrown a ball at his head and how many concussions that action ended up giving him. Looking back at Iwachan, there was a small smile on the alien's face as Tooru felt his heart hammer a fast beat within his chest. 

"What are you waiting for, Shittykawa?" Iwachan held out his hand, and turned toward the capsule from which he had emerged. 

Tooru felt drawn to his childhood friend, and now that he had undeniable proof that not only did Iwachan grow up to be  _ hot _ , but he was an alien, which made everything a million times better. 

The capsule itself was small, and the singular seat was clearly meant to fit one, but Iwachan spread his legs and invited Tooru to sit the ledge of the seat in front of him. Tooru was unsure of whether Iwachan felt the same way about him as his own hormones were telling him at that point in time, but he was more than willing to take the risk if it meant a trip in space and he got his childhood best friend back. 

With Tooru positioned precariously in the seat  and Iwachan still able to handle the simple lever controls in his spacecraft, the alien muttered a gravely, "Hold on," as he closed the hatch to fully enclose them both. 

Tooru had seen most space faring movies in existence, and the one commonality between all depictions of earth-based ships were of environmental flight suits, and a vehicle shuddering under the immense g-forces required to escape Earth's gravity. Iwachan's capsule was nothing like the space movies indicated; it was quick, and compensated well for the forces thrust upon it, so that lift-off felt more like a ferris wheel reaching its peak rather than being plastered in place, judging by the butterflies fluttering in Tooru's abdomen. Before Tooru knew it, he saw a black expanse with bright stars scattered throughout. 

Tooru was slightly disappointed when the capsule stopped shimmying from the atmospheric pressure, because he could feel an artificial gravity that kept his feet on the deck as he plastered his face into the singular porthole in order to gain a better view. Out of the corner of his eye, Tooru saw the blue ocean with a stripe of atmosphere, and he felt a few small motions behind him which lead to the entire porthole being filled with continents and oceans in an angle very few humans had seen in person. He didn't even try to mute the externally running monologue expressing his luck and awe. 

At one point, when Tooru was finally forced to take a breath, he heard Iwachan give an amused snort behind him. Turning around, Tooru met Iwachan's eyes, which crinkled with amusement, and Tooru couldn't hold it in any longer. 

"Why now?" 

Tooru's previous wonder was replaced by a disapproving look, remembering how Iwachan had left him at the beginning of middle school, and how he was bereft of any meaningful friendships that transcended volleyball until high school. Tooru could only imagine the differences in his life had Iwachan stayed. 

Iwachan's face turned even more serious. "I just came of age, and was allowed to choose my partner for myself." He leaned forward in the cramped space as he took Tooru's hands within his. "I choose you." 

Iwachan's demeanour had not really changed from when he was a kid, being a little rough around the edges and a big believer in tough love. However, in that moment, Iwachan was hesitant, gentle, almost afraid, not at all like the fearless friend who used to follow Tooru into endless trouble while complaining about very reasonable concerns that never occurred to space-obsessed human. 

The slight uncertainty in Iwachan's eyes was enough that Tooru faintly registered thinking,  _ cute _ , before leaning in claiming Iwachan's lips for his own. 

As Tooru pulled away from Iwachan, he felt the other man exhale before pulling Tooru towards him so that their foreheads were touching. "Please tell me you want this as much as I do." Iwachan's voice was barely a whisper, but Tooru heard every word.

"Yes." Tooru leaned in, and captured Iwachan again. 

It wasn't as if Tooru was inexperienced: if anything, it was the opposite. From the time that hormones helped him see other humans as sexual beings, he flirted and played, gaining a fan club in the process. It also gave him an acute awareness of what he liked and didn't like, but as Tooru tried to direct Iwachan into moving exactly as he wished, he found the alien was already there. 

As the kiss became more heated, Tooru moved in and straddled Iwachan, which had the dual purpose of relieving his injured knee from the strain that the crouched position placed on it, and allowed Tooru to settle completely on Iwachan's well developed thighs. Iwachan wrapped his strong arms around Tooru to pull him closer, until Tooru was forced to drape his arms over Iwachan's sinewy shoulders. The full contact between their two clothed bodies elicited a small gasp from Tooru, and as much as his own body was reacting to being in Iwachan's presence, he could feel Iwachan was just as interested. 

Tooru bucked his hips forward, and as he did, Iwachan let out a low groan. Before Tooru could fully process what was going on, Iwachan was sneaking his hand underneath the waistband of both Tooru's shorts and underwear, so that his more-than half-hard member was exposed to the slight chill of the capsule's recirculated air. A small whine left Tooru as it finally hit him that he was with his very hot childhood best friend, space was just outsideh is window, and this reunion went far beyond any of the ones he dreamt of.

After his small pause, Tooru reached in between the pair of them in order to get him and Iwachan to match. Iwachan had silently admitted that he had always been an alien, so Tooru was curious about similar their bodies actually were. Tooru scraped his hands across some decorative poke ball looking things across Iwachan's belt, and slipped his hands into the tight, stretchy pants to find that not only was Iwachan not wearing any underwear, but that he had similar enough equipment to Tooru, and also Iwachan was very, very interested.

Tooru freed Iwachan's cock, and his mouth went dry as he took it in hand. Iwachan let out a hiss as Tooru's hand moved over the head, and Tooru whined at how thick his friend really was. Moving forward, Tooru lined up the pair of dicks and slowly moved his hand over them. Iwachan was thick, but Tooru was longer, but the combination was still to the point where, with some effort and some thanking of any deity who would listen that he was given long fingers, Tooru was able to handle them with a single hand.

The heat coming off of Iwachan was intoxicating, and the air was positively electrifying as Tooru slowly stroked the two of them in tandem while he rested his head against Iwachan's forehead. The breaths that they shared made Tooru's head spin as the motion of his hand working its magic left the pair of them panting and Iwachan trying to pull Tooru closer to get more. Tooru steadied himself by placing his hand on the ship's wall near Iwachan's head as if this were a simple kabedon back on Earth.

Just as Tooru thought that he wouldn't be able to last any longer, Iwachan bucked up and spilled over Tooru's hand and length, all while throwing his head backwards in pleasure until Tooru heard a sickening crack of a head making contact with the metal wall. The sight of Iwachan painting his lap white was enough for Tooru to squeeze just hard enough that his hand didn't have to slow down as the pressure released within him, until Tooru's cry of pleasure was muffled by Iwachan pulling him into a rough kiss as Tooru came over Iwachan's alien space suit.

As Tooru was about to collapse, he felt Iwachan's strong arms keep him upright. "I want to take you home with me." Iwachan's voice was extra rough, but it was enough to wake up Tooru's brain.

Tooru lifted his head from the shoulder it has slumped onto, and looked directly into Iwachan's eyes. "Can I say goodbye to my family and friends first?" Tooru remembered how the middle school version was devastated when Iwachan did not come back for their second year, and how he learned from his parents that his friend had moved away.

A small smile grew across Iwachan's face as he steered the craft to land back on Earth. 


End file.
